In a working robot such as an electronic component mounting apparatus according to the related art, for example, electromagnetic motors are built into a mounting head as driving sources that change the position, orientation, and the like of a suction nozzle which picks up an electronic component. In the working robot, an amplification section is disposed on a device main body side for drive control of the electromagnetic motors based on encoder signals that are output from encoders which detect displacement and the like of the electromagnetic motors. In this type of working robot, a larger number of electromagnetic motors are required to be built into the mounting head so that the suction nozzle is moved accurately in a larger number of directions. However, in the working robot, an increase in the number of devices, that is electromagnetic motors and encoders, mounted on the mounting head leads to an increase in the number of communication lines connecting the amplification section to the encoders and the like; this leads to problems such as an increase in space required for wiring and a higher possibility of communication line disconnection. In this regard, multiplexing communication systems are in use that multiplex the encoder signals and transmit the encoder signals via a common communication line so as to reduce the number of communication lines for the amplification section and the encoders (for example, PTL 1).